Tell of Truth, Lies and Love
by BlackStormShadow
Summary: Fenris wants more from this ... tryst ... but is Anders willing to give? 3 part series/novela/thingy.
1. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter Sixteen (epilogue)**  
>Fenris and Anders<br>Anders never forgave Hawke and the group slowly drifted apart.  
>One day, Anders stopped meeting the others, and Hawke had died in one of the templar raids on Merrill's house. Lyrium had been washed into his cuts by one templar before Varric could shoot it down, but too little to late.<br>"Hawke!" Isabella had cried, kneeling at his head. "Someone get Anders!" she yelled and cradled the champions head in her lap.  
>Yet, Anders was nowhere to be found.<br>Isabella showed up at the clinic looking for him the following day.

"Anders?" Isabella called into the clinic. A small note fell to the floor from the door and she picked it up.  
><strong>Hawke,<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to say goodbye, but I could not muster the courage. I've been a mess since Fenris … died. I can't heal patients properly anymore, and my dreams are twisted with darkspawn.<strong>  
><strong>Templars are coming for me and here is not the safest place anymore.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry about Fenris, and I understand what you had to do, so I hope you understand what I have to do.<strong>  
><strong>Anders.<strong>  
>The note hit home in the poor pirates heart. "Hawke" she said in a muffled cry.<p> 


	2. But Lies Are More Painful

**Tell of Truth, Lies and Love**  
><strong>But Lies Are More Painful<strong>  
>Anders and Fenris<br>_(Fenris' point of view, first person … *first try at first person, don't kill me yet* … Part 2 of 3)_  
>I was laying on my bed, in my musty old mansion, that isn't actually mine, knowing I had just lost the one thing I longed for because I had to have a bloody heart and go and bring feelings into it!<br>I heard a familiar meow and Grey, the stray that seemed to love me so much, bounced across my bed and decided to make her little, black, furry self comfortable on my chest.  
>I smiled. It was about the only times I would smile … when she was with me. The other times would be when I used to catch Anders watching me … that look of lust so deep in his gaze. That look that I now, so easily, return.<br>I tried to pat her head, but she kept licking me palm. The wet, velvety, sandpaper of her tongue tickled my fingers. "What is it about my hand that you find so delicious?" I asked her.  
>We then heard a sigh, or a groan, from the doorway. It startled Grey so much that she scurried away under the bed.<br>I sat up and glanced over to the door … Feathers.  
>"You weren't at the clinic when I woke up" He sighed again, closing the distance between us gradually.<br>"I can't do this anymore, mage" I replied, turning away to look out the window. Dawn was breaking on the horizon and the moon had already left the natural beauty of our night sky, dimming the stars to hide behind the radiance of our sun.  
>"Didn't you like my trick last night … it was a bit much wasn't it?" He smiled deviously.<br>"Please … just go" I managed to croak.  
>"You don't want this anymore? If I remember correctly … you were the one who started this" He was close now, a few feet away from my bed.<br>"Mage" I tried to sound confident. I couldn't bare this anymore! I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed.  
>"Elf" He said seductively, sauntering onto my bed, clawing his way up until he was kneeling in front of me. He ran his finger lightly over the sheet, just touching my shins.<br>"No" I said firmly and pushed him away. "I … I fear … I fear I" I couldn't say it, not with him this close; my stuttering was unbecoming for a man. My throat was going dry quickly and I had no drop of liquid nearby, water or wine.  
>"You fear … me? I can be submissive if you want" He smirked, working his way up the bed again.<br>"No" I managed to growl, kicking him violently away, but not hard enough for him to land on the floor sadly.  
>"Don't you want to be dominant?" He whispered suggestively. He was again, so close!<br>"No!" I growled again and kicked him hard enough that he landed on his rump, on the floor with a thud.  
>My chambers grew silent, I wish he would say something again … anything.<br>I had closed my eyes, but they shot open when he whispered hotly in my ear "You are very … attractive … when you are angry" … he almost purred.  
>I squeezed them tightly together and mustered my voice. "I love someone!" I croaked.<br>I could feel the breaths stop, I could hear the bed creak as he pulled off and I could feel his displeasure intensifying.  
>"It's Hawke isn't it?" he asked flatly.<br>I didn't want to tell him the truth, so I didn't disagree with it.  
>"You don't deny it?" He asked again, his voice almost scarily smooth.<br>_'I can't tell you … can I?'_  
>He fumed. He kicked at my bed, sending it creaking and wailing.<br>He yelled a passionate "Argh!" she a table fell in his violent display.  
>He steadied himself for a moment resting on the end of my bed, head in hands.<br>"He really is taking everything I love from me" I could barely make out the inaudibly, muffled words.  
>He stormed out then, slamming the door behind himself, his anger clearly showed in the terror he left my house in.<p> 


	3. And Only Love Can Set You Free

**Tell of Truth, Lies and Love**  
><strong>But Lies Are More Painful<strong>  
>Anders and Fenris<br>_(Fenris' point of view, first person … *first try at first person, don't kill me yet* … Part 2 of 3)_  
>I was laying on my bed, in my musty old mansion, that isn't actually mine, knowing I had just lost the one thing I longed for because I had to have a bloody heart and go and bring feelings into it!<br>I heard a familiar meow and Grey, the stray that seemed to love me so much, bounced across my bed and decided to make her little, black, furry self comfortable on my chest.  
>I smiled. It was about the only times I would smile … when she was with me. The other times would be when I used to catch Anders watching me … that look of lust so deep in his gaze. That look that I now, so easily, return.<br>I tried to pat her head, but she kept licking me palm. The wet, velvety, sandpaper of her tongue tickled my fingers. "What is it about my hand that you find so delicious?" I asked her.  
>We then heard a sigh, or a groan, from the doorway. It startled Grey so much that she scurried away under the bed.<br>I sat up and glanced over to the door … Feathers.  
>"You weren't at the clinic when I woke up" He sighed again, closing the distance between us gradually.<br>"I can't do this anymore, mage" I replied, turning away to look out the window. Dawn was breaking on the horizon and the moon had already left the natural beauty of our night sky, dimming the stars to hide behind the radiance of our sun.  
>"Didn't you like my trick last night … it was a bit much wasn't it?" He smiled deviously.<br>"Please … just go" I managed to croak.  
>"You don't want this anymore? If I remember correctly … you were the one who started this" He was close now, a few feet away from my bed.<br>"Mage" I tried to sound confident. I couldn't bare this anymore! I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed.  
>"Elf" He said seductively, sauntering onto my bed, clawing his way up until he was kneeling in front of me. He ran his finger lightly over the sheet, just touching my shins.<br>"No" I said firmly and pushed him away. "I … I fear … I fear I" I couldn't say it, not with him this close; my stuttering was unbecoming for a man. My throat was going dry quickly and I had no drop of liquid nearby, water or wine.  
>"You fear … me? I can be submissive if you want" He smirked, working his way up the bed again.<br>"No" I managed to growl, kicking him violently away, but not hard enough for him to land on the floor sadly.  
>"Don't you want to be dominant?" He whispered suggestively. He was again, so close!<br>"No!" I growled again and kicked him hard enough that he landed on his rump, on the floor with a thud.  
>My chambers grew silent, I wish he would say something again … anything.<br>I had closed my eyes, but they shot open when he whispered hotly in my ear "You are very … attractive … when you are angry" … he almost purred.  
>I squeezed them tightly together and mustered my voice. "I love someone!" I croaked.<br>I could feel the breaths stop, I could hear the bed creak as he pulled off and I could feel his displeasure intensifying.  
>"It's Hawke isn't it?" he asked flatly.<br>I didn't want to tell him the truth, so I didn't disagree with it.  
>"You don't deny it?" He asked again, his voice almost scarily smooth.<br>_'I can't tell you … can I?'_  
>He fumed. He kicked at my bed, sending it creaking and wailing.<br>He yelled a passionate "Argh!" she a table fell in his violent display.  
>He steadied himself for a moment resting on the end of my bed, head in hands.<br>"He really is taking everything I love from me" I could barely make out the inaudibly, muffled words.  
>He stormed out then, slamming the door behind himself, his anger clearly showed in the terror he left my house in.<p> 


End file.
